Remembering Yesterday
by jessica499499
Summary: Watanuki gets turned into a 10 year old with no memory of his life. Doumeki has to look after him and he has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Watanuki/Doumeki. Slash. Nothing inappropriate, just sweet and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am receiving no credit or money for this. I own only the plot.

* * *

><p>The day had started out rather normally as far as Doumeki's days usually go. Probably due to the fact that he had yet to see Watanuki. His abnormal friend had had to work at the Witch's shop since early that morning and Doumeki was on his way over to escort him home. He had often asked himself why he bothered to risk so much for a boy who would probably never even call him his friend, but he always came up with the same answer. He was in love with Watanuki. He knew his feelings would probably never be returned, but he'd sworn would protect the odd boy and keep him here as long as it was in his power. Watanuki was worth more then half an eye and his blood.<p>

When Doumeki arrived he was surprised to find that Watanuki wasn't outside waiting for him. The younger boy had always used to try and leave before he got there or try and out wait him, but eventually he'd just waited for Doumeki so he wouldn't have to deal with the spirits at night. It didn't stop him from complaining about the other boy's presence though.

Since he was finally able to see and enter Yuko's shop he didn't hesitate to go and knock on the door. What greeted him had him scared before he even knew the situation. Yuko was at the door instead of Moro and Maru and she looked rather distracted and worried. Never a good sign at her shop.

"Doumeki, I didn't expect you to be here yet, we had a bit of a….incident today."

Doumeki kept his voice as even as possible as he asked what happened.

For the first time since he'd met Yuko she honestly looked like she was regretting whatever had come to pass.

"I was preparing a powder for a client and Watanuki got too close when I sneezed into it. He accidentally breathed some of it in and now it would seem he's become affected."

"What exactly does the powder do?"

Yuko moved to let the archer in and then motioned for him to follow her into the sitting room. He didn't see Watanuki right away and he might have missed him entirely if he hadn't heard the boy sniffling.

It was Watanuki and yet not Watanuki. He looked like one might have imagined Watanuki to look like as a child of 10 or so. He was curled into a corner and was coated in something that looked like salt. It wasn't until he looked closer at the young boy to see he had made a circle of the salt and every part of him was covered in it.

His eyes were red from crying and he was shivering from either fear or cold.

Doumeki couldn't help but hiss out his accusation at Yuko when he saw Watanuki looking so scared.

"What did you do?"

Yuko looked oddly pained by Doumeki's anger and looked at Watanuki with a saddened gaze.

"The powder's used to make the user revert back to a child and since Watanuki has no memories of his childhood he's acting out of instinct and emotion. When he sees me he feels what he usually feels when he's around powerful beings…Fear. He won't let me come near him. He's made a shield of the salt and I can't get him out. Maybe you'll get a better reaction."

Doumeki approached the younger cautiously and made sure he seemed as unthreatening as possible. Watanuki just looked at him with widened eyes and continued to tremble.

"Who are you?" He asked in a soft and frightened voice.

He truly had forgotten them.

Doumeki knelt down to the boy's level and almost grimaced as the Seer flinched at the proximity.

"I am your friend, Shizuka Doumeki. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Watanuki looked at the older boy with guarded eyes and what he saw made him relax slightly.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"You won't hurt you me?"

"Never."

Watanuki eyed Yuko suspiciously and clutched the bag of salt in his hands.

"She scares me." He whispered so only Doumeki could hear.

Yuko stood in the corner with bowed her head so her face could not be seen. She seemed almost hurt by Watanuki's words even though she couldn't hear him.

"She cares about you very much Watanuki, she's worried about you."

Watanuki peeked at Yuko from behind his bangs and frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered unsurely.

Yuko gave a stained smile and left the room quietly.

"Watanuki I'm here to take you home. Can we leave the salt?" The archer whispered softly.

Watanuki's hands clutched the bag tighter and shivered.

"What if something tries to eat me? I don't want to be eaten!"

During his outburst Watanuki had unknowingly made a gap in the circle and Doumeki reached through it to cup Watanuki's face in his hand.

"I will never let you get hurt Watanuki…...You're important to me."

The younger seemed to relax at the touch and with his other hand broke the circle.

It was only then that Doumeki noticed how tired he looked and he knew Watanuki would never be able to make the walk home in this state.

Like he had done more times then he could count Doumeki picked the lighter boy up into his arms and cradled him to his chest so he could rest.

Watanuki snuggled into the folds of Doumeki's coat and settled down into the warm embrace. He knew this, his body remembered this feeling, and this was something he could trust.

Yuko was standing at the doorway when they arrived, holding Watanuki's now too big coat over her arms. She draped it over the small boy's shoulders carefully and made certain that she had no physical contact with him.

"The powder should wear off by morning. He probably won't remember anything about today and when he wakes up….Tell him I'm sorry."

Doumeki nodded his farewell and exited the shop quickly, it was late and he wanted to get the boy home before they encountered any spirits. He thought Watanuki had nodded off as soon as they had left the shop and was surprised by the Seer's voice.

"You said we were friends."

Doumeki was surprised by the uncertainty in the boy's voice.

"Yes, we're friend. We spend most of our time together."

It wasn't exactly a lie. He spent almost every single day with Watanuki.

"What do I call you when we're together? Doumeki or Shizuka?"

"You liked to call me a lot of things." He hedged. It wouldn't help to tell him he often referred to Doumeki as an idiot or jerk, even if it happened less often now.

Watanuki laid his head onto the archer's shoulder and blushed the slightest pink.

"Can I call you Shizuka?" He asked softly.

It seemed so rude to ask that of someone he didn't remember.

Doumeki was shocked by the request and wasn't sure how to respond. It had taken him months to get Watanuki to just call him anything other than idiot. Was it unfair of him to want to take advantage of the younger in his unguarded state?

"If you like. May I call you Kimihiro?"

"What do you usually call me?" His crush asked, confused by the question.

Doumeki hadn't thought of that.

"Lots of things. I just never asked if I could call you that before."

He truly hadn't ever asked before. He'd feared the reaction would have made him deaf.

Watanuki smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." He muttered, his words followed with a yawn.

Doumeki was glad he had a key to his classmate's house as he opened the door to his apartment. It was a small and impersonal space that lacked the exuberance that its liver always carried with him. It had an almost cold edge to it and the archer didn't like the thought of his crush coming home to this place everyday.

Watanuki gave the apartment a vague look over and closed his eyes again.

"What a remote place." He muttered.

Doumeki let a sad frown cross his features at the boy's words.

"Is this your home?" The younger asked absently.

"Kimihiro, this is your house."

The Seer looked at the room with transformed eyes and gave an almost unseen pout.

"Oh" Was all he could utter.

Doumeki placed the boy onto his futon and started to slip his shoes off for him. Watanuki pushed his hands away and blushed brightly.

"I can do it!" He insisted. It was impossibly cute.

Doumeki gave a ghost of a smile and rose to look for Watanuki's spare futon. By the time he'd searched through the small apartment Watanuki had drifted almost completely off into the land of dreams. Since he hadn't been able to find a spare Doumeki decided to just find a comfy spot on the wall and wait until the powder wore off. At least that was the plan until he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

The boy with mismatched eyes pulled him over to his futon and sat down. He was blushing very badly and wouldn't meet the archer's gaze.

"You can sleep with me if you like Shizuka." He muttered sheepishly.

It was a shame that Watanuki wasn't looking though, the sight of Doumeki blushing at the offer was priceless.

All the older boy could manage was a small nod at the suggestion as he sat down beside his crush. He pulled the covers over the both of them and laid as far away as possible from Watanuki, letting only his arm lay across the space between them. It took all his self control not to reach over and hug the younger to him, but he didn't want to take any chances of scaring the poor boy. He'd already gone through enough that day.

Watanuki had his own ideas though. He rolled over himself over until he was lying right next to Doumeki's outstretched hand. He wanted to be back in Shizuka's arm. That had felt so safe and warm.

"Can I….?" He asked uncertainly into the darkness, unable to see Doumeki's face.

The elder smiled sleepily and opened his arms for the Seer. The returning smile on his face was evident even in the dark as he snuggled as close as possible to Doumeki. This was his place. Even without his memory he knew that.

"Shizuka….Do you hold me like this a lot?" He questioned softly.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"This feels familiar and it's nice, nothing feels like that right now. Thank you for being here with me. I'd be so scared without you."

Doumeki smiled and pulled the boy closer.

"You're my friend Kimihiro. I would never have left you alone."

Watanuki blushed even darker and felt the oddest urge come over him. He didn't just want to be in Doumeki's arms, he wanted to do something that made his stomach do a flip flop. Every ounce of his being wanted to close the gap between himself and Doumeki and kiss the older boy. The mere thought made him feel embarrassed and hot all over.

Did he have a lot of thought like that about his best friend? Was he even like that? Was Shizuka like that? Why did he feel this way? He felt confused about everything, but there was one thing he felt certain about. This boy holding him made him feel safe….He made him feel loved. He knew that he didn't need his memories to tell him he had deep feelings for the older boy.

"Shizuka, what are you to me?" He whispered to himself, thinking the other was sleeping.

"Whatever you need me to be Kimihiro. What ever you want me to be." The archer whispered softly.

"I want…" Kimihiro began sheepishly, unsure if it was wrong to voice his desire.

He hurriedly buried his head in Shizuka's top and blushed deeply.

"I-wa-to-ki-yu!" He muttered into the fabric.

Shizuka chuckled and patted the younger's head.

"Mind repeating that?"

Kimihiro pulled away and blushed scarlet at the elder's gaze.

"I want to kiss you." He repeated slowly, a feeling of dread and embarrassment building up in him.

Doumeki was shocked at his best friend's words. Only Kimihiro would offer him the one thing he wanted most when he couldn't have it. Only he would test his restraint like this and not even know it.

"Kimihiro…..We can't. You're just a kid right now and you have no idea who I am or if anything I've said is true. I don't want you to have any regrets."

Kimihiro felt his eyes water and his vision blur at the older boy's words. He was just a child, a foolish child with a foolish crush on a boy who had shown pity on him….A boy who after this probably wouldn't want to be his friend.

Noting the boy's tears Doumeki felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. What harm could a little kiss do anyway?

Deciding that he'd deal with what was about to occur later Doumeki tilted Watanuki's head up with the softest of touches. The Seer looked at him with wide; tear filled and shocked eyes as Doumeki leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. The kiss was soft and warm and made Watanuki's insides feel all queasy. He knew without question that this was what it felt like to be loved.

"That's all I can give Kimihiro. I love you enough to not want to take advantage of you like this, even though you won't remember in the morning. Please don't ask for more."

Doumeki whispered pleadingly.

Watanuki blushed at the declaration of love and nodded softly. His sleepiness was starting to take its toll and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Thank you." He whispered before sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p>I'm kind of proud of this actually. It made me happy to write something so lovingly sweet. I think I actually managed to make this in character too! I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible, but reviews really help!<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came too soon to the dreaming pairing as the sunlight threatened to awaken them. Doumeki still had his arms wrapped tightly around his crush's waist, not noticing that the slim body held to his own had more than doubled in size. The grown yet still smaller boy was blissfully unaware of the fact he was snuggling up with his supposed rival. All he knew was that for the first time in a long time he felt safe and he felt warm.

Watanuki awoke first from his peaceful slumber to find himself unable to move even the slightest bit. The grip around him would give no slack and the boy who held him was oblivious to his struggles.

"Doumeki?" The sleepy teen whispered. When the older boy gave no response Watanuki panicked.

"Doumeki? Doumeki!" He called, hysteria seeping into his voice.

Finally the archer became aware of the struggling mass in his arms and opened his bleary eyes. He looked directly at Watanuki's flushed face and smiled tenderly at the Seer. This was a sight he could get used to. Doumeki gripped him all the tighter to his chest and pushed the flushed boy's face into the arch of his neck.

Watanuki was so tempted to just enjoy the warmth and drift back to sleep, but he was confused and didn't remember how he'd gotten into this position. Every fiber of his being screamed to just ignore that little fact and enjoy this while he could. He felt calmer than he had in a long time and for once he didn't feel like getting excited and screaming. Doumeki was being so gentle to him and so loving.

Watanuki felt Doumeki's fingers trailing down his face and felt himself lean into the touch instinctively.

"How did we get like this? What happened?" He questioned softly, soothed by the touch despite his confusion.

"Yuko was working on a powder that turns people back into children when you inhale it. It turned you back into a 10 year old who had no memory about who you were. You didn't even recognize me or Yuko. I brought you back to your house and tucked you in. You didn't want to sleep alone so you asked me stay the night with you. Seems the powder wore off though. It's a shame, you were such a cute child. Much quieter and less panicky."

Watanuki blushed at the complement and looked at Doumeki doubtingly.

"I was?" He asked, having no memory of what he'd looked like as a child.

Doumeki nodded sleepily, wanting nothing more than to curl up back to sleep with his crush in his arms. Fate is seemed, didn't like his plan. For at that very moment who should come knocking at Watanuki's door than sweet innocent Himawari. The Seer all but jumped out of his skin as he heard her sweet voice threw the thin wood of his entranceway. He untangled himself from Doumeki's arms and struggled to his feet.

He threw open his door and smiled brightly in his bubbly way.

"Himawari! What brings you to my home this fine morning!"

Himawari flinched away from his excitement and stared wide eyed at her friend.

"I'm fine Watanuki. Sorry if I interrupted anything…"

Watanuki looked at her in confusion and blushed when he looked down and realized exactly how he looked.

His clothes were the same as yesterday and wrinkled horribly. His face was still flushed from Doumeki's complement and the grin from it refused to leave his face.

"I just had a rough night Himawari. What did you need?"

Himawari shifted awkwardly and stared at her feet.

"I need the homework pages assigned from Friday…..Do you know which ones they are?"

Watanuki's smile faltered at the unsuspected question and he struggled to remember the lesson from the day before. It felt like it was a lifetime ago.

He opened his mouth to say he didn't recall, but he was interrupted by a warm arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him back slightly. Doumeki pulled the seer against himself and settled his head on top of his black locks.

Their position screamed of intimacy and Watanuki blushed the deepest shade of crimson when he caught sight of Himawari's face. The pigtailed girl looked like a tomato her face was so red. It was impossible for Watanuki to utter a word as Doumeki held him so securely.

"Pages 18-23 in the book. All the even numbers. That all you need?"

Himawari stepped back at the blunt tone and nodded her head lightly.

"That's all."

The girl made a quick backward dash away from them until she was far enough away not to be seen and gave a quiet fan girl shriek of approval. Watanuki reached after her as she ran away, but was held back by Doumeki's tightened embrace.

"Let me go! She's going to think we're…..!"

"We're what?"

Watanuki blushed even brighter and didn't say anything for a long time.

"What are we?" He finally asked in a meek voice.

Doumeki nuzzled his face into the smaller boy's hair and smiled softly.

"What do you think we are?"

Watanuki shivered at the act and shook his head lightly.

"I don't know."

A flash of a memory flickered hazily across his mind and he spoke the words before they completely registered.

"You said you loved me."

Both sets of eyes widened to their brim and at what he had said and Watanuki placed his hand his own mouth.

"I didn't…..I don't….!"

Doumeki held the shorter boy tighter and sighed lightly.

"I _do_ love you."

Watanuki froze and held his breath at the words. That had probably been the most outrageous, yet honest thing Doumeki had ever said to him.

His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and he found himself wanting desperately to return the declaration of love. He turned to face Doumeki without breaking his hold.

Watanuki fisted his hand in the archer's top and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I guess….maybe…..I might….I mean…..I love you too….Idiot."

Doumeki smiled and pressed his forehead to the Seer's.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered quietly. Watanuki felt himself nodding his head lightly and a blush coat his cheeks.

Doumeki leaned down and closed the gap between them slowly. Watanuki tightened his grip on the older boy's top and pressed his whole body against him. The kiss was tender and held every unspoken word and feeling between them. It was so sweet he was sure he was going to swoon in the archer's arms.

When they parted Watanuki took a shaky breath and touched his lips in wonder, not believing he had really just given his first kiss to the archer.

"That was amazing." He whispered.

The taller boy smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Doum-" Watanuki started, but he was cut off.

"Call me Shizuka."

The Seer flushed crimson and nodded slightly.

"Shizuka." He repeated quietly. After another moments pause he looked Doumeki in the eyes and said:

"I want you to call me Kimihiro then."

Doumeki nodded and kissed the seer's cheek lightly.

"Kimihiro….. My Kimihiro. We're going to be something marvelous."

Watanuki beamed up at him and held Doumeki closer.

"We already are."

* * *

><p>The end seems a little OOC to me, but I like it! Please review and tell me what you think!<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
